


The Forgotten Wife

by Courtney_Wilkes



Series: The Forgotten... [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Wilkes/pseuds/Courtney_Wilkes
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Annabeth Swan, Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Annabeth Swan/Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan/Edward Cullen, Ben Raegan/Tanya, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan & Annabeth Swan, Charlie Swan & Bella Swan, Charlie Swan & Renée Dwyer, Embry Call/Hope Jones, Embry Call/Original Female Character(s), Irina/Laurent (past relationship), Jacob Black/Bella Swan (one-sided), Original Female Character(s)/Emmett Cullen, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Tanya, Paul Lahote/Annabeth Swan (one-sided), Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s) (one-sided), Peter Jones/Jenny Mills, Renee Dwyer/Phil Dwyer, Rosalie Hale & Annabeth Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Logan Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Forgotten... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117892
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a certain age, the child grows and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.

-Paul’s House-

Paul stormed out of his house and threw Annabeth and Emmett’s wedding invitation on the ground. He started running off into the woods. He took his shirt off as he ran. His dad ran out of the house.

“Paul! Paul!” He shouted.

Paul turned into a wolf as he headed into the forest. His dad sighed and looked down at the wedding invitation. He picked up the wedding invitation and looked at it. Paul ran, the image of Annabeth’s wedding invitation burned into his memory.

-Swan residence-

Charlie held the invitations. He has his face in one hand while looking at it. Charlie looks out the window. His niece and daughter are getting married.

-Renee’s bungalow-

Renee was holding the wedding invitations.

“Phil!” She called.

She started walking towards the house, her husband walking onto the porch.

“It’s happening.” She told him as she held her niece and daughter’s invitations.

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I’m walking in my wedding heels across the back porch as Alice watched me. Bella was watching me as I walked effortlessly in the heels.

“Amazing, right?” I asked, giving a little twirl as I finished.

Bella and Alice clapped as I give a smile.

“How did you get so perfect after three days of practicing?” Bella asked.

“Practice makes perfect, Bella.” I replied.

“Easy for you to say, Annabeth.” Bella sighed. “Just thinking it’s a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes, and all of this.”

We saw Jasper and Carlisle carrying benches for the wedding, Bella making a point.

“No, it’s exactly enough.” Alice interjected. “Tomorrow will be perfect.”

Logan came in carrying a long tree trunk.

“Where do you want them, boss?” He asked.

“On either side of the aisle.” Alice replied as Rosalie walked past behind Logan carrying a fat tree stump.

“What aisle?” Rosalie asked.

“Does no one have vision?” Alice asked as she walked down the steps to help them.

I took off my heels and put my sneakers on. I look up into a window in the house and look at Emmett who was watching his family get everything set up for the wedding. Ben was hanging some floral decoration.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Bella asked me.

“I’ve been born ready, Bella.” I replied, not looking away from Emmett. “Ready for this ever since I was born.”

“You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep.” Alice ordered, walking up to me. “That’s an order.”

“Okay.” I agreed as we hugged.

Bella followed me as we got into my Jeep. Alice picked up the heels and smiles. She walked to the aisle as she helped the others get ready.

~Later~

I put my clothes into a cardboard box. I turned around and leaned slightly against the box, looking deep in thought. I walked over to my bed and looked at the dreamcatcher that Paul gave me, that was hanging on the headboard. Emmett appeared behind me. I turned around and faced him.

“I was just checking for cold feet.” He asked me.

“Well, mine are toasty warm.” I told him as I sat down on my bed.

“It’s not too late to change your mind.” He asked.

“What? Now you’re having second thoughts?” I wondered. “You are.”

“No, I’ve been waiting half a century to marry you, Miss Swan.” He smiled.

“But?” I sensed a but.

“I haven’t told you everything about myself.” He sighed.

“What? You’re not a virgin?” I joked.

He chuckled and walked around to the other side of my bed. I turned myself to face him.

“Look, you can’t scare me away now.” I said.

“You see, years before I met you,” He explained. “I met another woman whose blood was like yours.”

“You did?” I asked. “What happened?”

“She and I were in a relationship.” Emmett replied. “She was using me to make her ex jealous.”

“Damn.” I swore.

“After I found out, she cut herself, in hopes of me turning her.” He added.

“Did you?” I asked him.

“I didn’t.” He shook his head. “I ended up killing her. After I killed her, I never felt so guilty in my years as a vampire. I never drank from a human before meeting her. And that was the first time I ever drank human blood.”

“Emmett, you can’t blame yourself for what she did.” I reminded him. “She was using you and her ex. I’m not saying she deserved it, but what she did wasn’t okay.”

“Annabeth, that’s what I told myself. But she was a human. I looked into her eyes as she died and I saw who I was, and what I was capable of.” He sighed.

“And what I’ll be capable of. Why are you telling me this tonight? Did you really think this was gonna change my mind about you?” I asked.

“I just wondered if it would change your mind about yourself, and who you wanna see when you look in the mirror a year from now.” He answered.

I rolled my eyes at him as I got up off the bed and walked over to him.

“I know I can do this. Let me tell you why. Because you did. You should give yourself some credit for that. Now, hopefully, a year from now,” I told him. “I’m gonna look in the mirror and see someone like you. I mean, someone capable of courage and sacrifice and love.”

We kissed. I heard a noise outside my window. Edward whistled.

“What is that?” I asked.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Logan called out.

“I’m late for my bachelor party.” Emmett replied.

Edward jumped up to the window.

“Send him out, Annabeth, or we’re coming in after him.” He said.

He jumped down from the window. I pulled away from Emmett.

“So, this party. Will there be strippers?” I asked.

“No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears.” Emmett laughed. “Either way, you’re the only woman who I prefer to strip for me.”

Jasper jumped up to the window.

“Don’t worry, Annabeth, we’ll give him back in plenty of time.” He joked as he jumped down from the window.

Edward playfully shoved Logan, who shoved back.

“Okay, go, before they break my house.” I laughed.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Logan called out.

Emmett walked over to the window, looked out it, then turned and faced me again.

“I’ll meet you at the altar?” He asked.

“I’ll be the one in white.” I smiled.

“That was very convincing.” Emmett joked, checking me out.

I laughed. Emmett jumped out the window and playfully shoved his brothers. I looked out the window. Emmett, Jasper, Logan, Ben, and Edward laughed and then ran off. I go in, turned one of my lamps off and then walked over to the bed. I got in the bed and turned off the lamp right beside my bed.

-Dream-

I was in my wedding dress as I walk down the aisle, holding my bouquet. The aisle was covered in roses and are all white. All the guests: my aunts, uncles, cousins, friends, and others are all watching me as I walk down the aisle. I saw Emmett at the altar as I smile at him. We both smile at each other and turned to face the Priest.

Only then we saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I gasped and turned to Emmett, seeing that his mouth was covered with blood. I looked down at my hands and saw that they are covered in blood. Then I looked around me and saw that all the guests, including my aunts, uncles, and cousins are lying at our feet, dead, drained of blood.

-Dream ends-

I screamed out loud, sitting up straight in bed. I breathed heavily as Uncle Charlie ran into my room, run raised and loaded. Seeing that I was safe, and there are no intruders, he put his gun away and apologizes. I shook my head, indicating that it’s my fault, that I had a bad dream. Uncle Charlie nodded and left the room.

-Cullen House-

Alice was putting on my makeup. Bella was getting the wedding dress ready.

“What did I say about beauty sleep?” Alice asked me.

“Sorry, bad dream. It was wedding jitters.” I replied as Rosalie walked in.

“Do you need some help? I could do her hair.” She asked.

“Really?” Bella and I asked.

“Please. I’m not offended by your choice of grooms.” Rosalie replied as she walked up to me and started doing my hair.

“Just our blatant lack of respect for mortality.” I added.

“Essentially.” Rosalie agreed.

“Weddings. They bring everyone together.” Alice squealed as he hugged all of us.

Uncle Charlie was looking at the Cullen’s wall of graduation caps with curiosity.

“Hey, so, did you find Annabeth?” Aunt Renee asked as she walked up the stairs to meet him.

“Are those graduation caps?” Uncle Charlie asked.

Aunt Renee turned and looked at the caps.

“How creative!” She laughed.

“Or weird.” Uncle Charlie added.

“Alice? Bella? Annabeth?” She called out as she got to the top of the stairs.

“In here, Mom.” Bella called out from the room next to her.

She entered the room and saw me all made up.

“Oh, my gosh! You’re so beautiful.” She said as she saw me. “Oh, honey.” She starts crying. “Crap! My mascara.”

“Aunt Renee! I sighed as Alice handed her a handkerchief.

“Thanks.” Aunt Renee thanks as she wiped the tears away. “Charlie, get in here.”

“You sure? I don’t wanna…” He asked as he walked into the room wearing his wedding tux.

I stood up at the sight of him.

“I know. I look hot.” He joked, laughing.

Bella laughed.

“We thought you needed something blue.” Uncle Charlie opened the gift box containing a jeweled hair comb. “And something old. Besides your aunt.”

“Nice.” Aunt Renee retorted.

“It was your mother’s.” He added as I pick up the comb.

“Really?” I asked, tears in my eyes.

“Yes.” He nodded his head as I sniffed.

“But we added the sapphires.” Aunt Renee added. “Your mother wanted you to wear it when you got married.”

“It’s beautiful, you guys. Wow.” I thanked them. “Thank you so much.”

I asked Rosalie to put it in my hair.

“It’s your first family heirloom. Pass it on to your daughters, and their daughters.” Aunt Renee explains as she started to cry again.

Her words hit me like a wrecking ball because once Bella and I turn, we can’t have kids.

“Aunt Renee, I love it.” I smiled.

As I go to kiss them, Alice stopped us.

“Nope. No smudging my masterpiece.” She asked.

“She’s right.” Aunt Renee agreed.

“Okay. Time for the dress!” Alice squealed as she rushed to the closet and pulled a hanger out. “Do you wanna see it?”

“I want to see it!” Aunt Renee said as I go get dressed.

-Wedding Hall-

Classical music was playing. They are waiting for the wedding to begin. Eric, Angela, Mike, and Jessica are standing next to each other as they stared at the Denali sisters, all blonde, all gorgeous in their own right. Ben was standing next to Tanya as they talk.

“They have got to be related.” Eric said.

“What a gene pool.” Mike added.

“Seriously. You’ve got some…The drool.” Jessica told them as she turned to Angela. “So, you think Annabeth is gonna be showing?”

“Jess, she’s not pregnant.” Angela retorted.

“Okay. Who else gets married at 19?” Jessica asked.

-Cullen House-

I was nervous as I am about to walk down the aisle. The wedding music began to play.

“You ready?” Uncle Charlie asked as he entered the room.

“Yeah. Just don’t let me fall, Uncle Charlie.” I asked.

“Never.” He replied as I looped my arm into his.


	2. Chapter 2

-Wedding Hall-

Uncle Charlie and I walked outside to the aisle, as everyone stands up and turns to look at us. Aunt Renee and Aunt Jenny began to cry. Uncle Peter smiled as he nodded at me. Uncle Charlie and I begin our walk as everyone had a smile on their face. I locked eyes with Emmett, eyes filled with love. He mouthed ‘I love you’ to me as I said it back.

As we arrived at the altar, I looked up at him as he looked at me with love in his eyes. The guests sat down as Uncle Charlie gave Emmett my hand and kissed my head as he goes to sit next to Aunt Renee.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Emmett Cullen and Annabeth Swan.” The minister spoke up. “Please repeat after me.”

“I, Emmett Cullen, take you, Annabeth Swan. To have and to hold.” Emmett repeated, looking into my eyes.

“For better or for worse.” I added.

“For richer, for poorer.” Emmett announced.

“In sickness and in health.” I stated.

“To love.” Emmett continued.

“To cherish. As long as we both shall live.” I finished.

“I do.” Emmett announced to me.

“I do.” I repeated.

“I love you.” Emmett smiled.

“I love you, too.” I replied as we kissed.

We zoned out everyone as we are in our own little world, kissing as we poured our love into the kiss. We pulled apart as everyone stood and clapped.

-Reception-

At the reception, Jessica and the others are staring at the gigantic wedding cake.

“Just thought it’d be bigger.” Jessica stated.

“Yeah. Eric agreed as Alice walked over to them.

“Hi!” Jessica smiled at her.

“Hi, guys.” Alice smiled.

“We were just saying how pretty everything is, you know, just saying.” Jessica complimented her.

“Well, thanks so much. You don’t think it’s too much?” Alice asked them.

“No. Not at all.” Eric shook his head.

“No. No.” Jessica agreed.

Emmett and I are with Billy, Uncle Charlie, and Sue.

“Nice to see you.” Emmett greeted them.

“I’m happy for you. Both of you.” Billy told us.

“Thank you.” Emmett added.

“I hope you’ll be happy, Annabeth.” Billy smiled at me.

“Thank you, Billy.” I smiled at him. “Have you heard from him?”

No one has heard from Paul ever since they ran off when the wedding invitations were sent out a few weeks ago. Jacob hadn’t spoken to Bella ever since he found out about her marrying Edward.

“I’m sure Paul wishes you the best.” Billy sighed as Uncle Charlie looked awkward.

“Well, I plan on getting drunk.” Uncle Charlie spoke up. “They’re serving up some pretty fancy champagne. Sue, can I get you a glass?”

“Sparkling fire water.” Sue agreed. “Sounds great.”

Uncle Charlie let Sue walk first as Billy rolled over his feet, his face in pain. We laughed as the Denalis came up to us.

“Annabeth. Congratulations, Emmett.” Carmen, a brunette Spanish woman, smiled as she hugged us.

“Thank you. Annabeth.” Emmett smiled at them.

“Eleazar and Carmen, right?” I asked.

“Mmm-hmm. Hola.” Carmen said.

“Yes and these are our cousins from Alaska. Tanya, Kate.” Emmett introduced us.

“We’ve heard so much about you.” Kate spoke up.

“Welcome to the family. Bienvenida.” Eleazar greeted me.

“Thank you.” I thanked him.

“Irina.” Carmen turned to the last blonde. “Come meet Annabeth.”

Irina was staring at Billy and Seth as she turned, walking over to Carmen.

“I can’t do this.” Irina told her.

“You promised.” Tanya reminded.

“They invited one.” Irina lowered her voice.

“Irina, he’s our friend.” Emmett reminded her.

“They killed Laurent.” Irina shot back.

“He tried to kill Bella and Annabeth.” Emmett replied.

“I don’t believe that. He wanted to be like us.” Irina shot back, voice breaking. “To live in peace with humans. With me.”

“I’m sorry.” Emmett sighed as Irina walked away.

“Irina!” Carmen called out to her.

“Well. Let’s not monopolize the bride.” Eleazar said. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” I thanked him.

“Sorry.” Tanya apologized as they walked away.

“Well, what’s a wedding without some family drama?” Emmett asked as he turned to me.

“Yeah.” I agreed as everyone headed to the tables for the meal.

Logan was getting ready to give a toast.

“Excuse me. Is this on? Hello?” Logan announced as someone gave him a wolf-whistle. “Umm, I’d like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Annabeth, I hope you’ve gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. ‘Cause you won’t be getting any more for a while.”

He laughed and everyone looked at him awkwardly. Bella and I knew what he was talking about. Uncle Charlie drank his champagne.

“Well, Annabeth was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Emmett. Or ‘The Muscle’ as I call him. And then, suddenly, Emmett was all about Annabeth. Even though she was not the captain of the volleyball team.” Jessica said, laughing. “I’m just kidding. I’m just kidding. Or the president of the student council.”

Charlie gave his toast.

“Emmett will be a good husband. I know this because I’m a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth.” Uncle Charlie announced as the guests laughed. “And I know how to use a gun.”

Alice gave her toast.

“Now that you’re my sister, you’ll have to increase your sense of fashion.” Alice informed me. “Skirts, heels, handbags.”

“Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake you’ll see me.” Aunt Renee sang the lullaby she used to sing to us when we were younger.

“I’d like to thank Annabeth’s late parents, Charlie and Renee as well, for bringing two wonderful people into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect them forever.” Esme smiled at us.

“It’s an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I’ve been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Annabeth, I feel like I can finally begin.” Emmett announced. “So I’d like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let’s start with forever.”

I smiled as Bella held my hand, squeezing it. As the meal ended, the music picks up as everyone hits the dance floor. Jasper and Alice did a dance that everyone cheered for them. Emmett lead me away from the crowd.

“Another one of your gifts just arrived.” Emmett said as we headed to a secluded part of the house.

“What?” I asked.

“Yeah, come on.” Emmett said.

“What’s a wedding present doing out here?” I asked.

“Just a little more private.” Emmett smiled.

Suddenly Paul appeared ahead of us.

“The best man didn’t have time to get a tux.” Paul joked.

“Paul! Paul.” I squealed.

I ran towards him and jumped into his arms to hug him, both of us laughing.

“Hey.” I greeted him.

“Hey, Annabeth.” Paul smiled at me.

“Hey.” Emmett nodded his head at Paul.

“This is kind of you.” I thanked him.

“Kind is my middle name.” Paul joked.

“I’ll see if Rosalie wants to dance.” Emmett spoke up and left.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Paul apologized.

“Doesn’t matter. Everything’s perfect now.” I reminded him.

“Will you dance with me?” Paul asked.

I stepped closer to him and he picked me up to twirl me and then we started dancing.

“Where have you been?” I asked. “We were gonna put your face on a milk carton.”

“Mostly northern Canada. I think.” Paul explained. “It’s weird to be back on two legs again, in clothes. Gotten out of practice with the whole human thing.”

“Are you okay? Being here?” I asked.

“Why? Afraid I’ll trash your party?” Paul asked me. “You’re not the only one. You’d think I’d be used to telling you goodbye by now.”

I started to cry.

“Come on, you’re not supposed to be the one crying, Annabeth.” Paul said.

“Everyone cries at weddings.” I shot back.

“This is how I’m gonna remember you. Pink cheeks. Beautiful eyes, your beautiful smile.” Paul said as he picked me up, twirled me and set me down again. “Heartbeat.”

“‘Cause what, soon I’m gonna be dead to you?” I asked.

“No. I’m sorry. I’m just trying to appreciate your last night as a human.” Paul sighed.

“Well, it’s not my last night.” I revealed to him.

“I thought you…” Paul asked.

“I didn’t really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain.” I argued.

“What’s the point? It’s not like you’re gonna have a real honeymoon with him, anyway.” Paul asked.

“It’s gonna be as real as anyone else’s.” I reminded him.

“That’s a sick joke.” Paul scoffed.

I gave him a look of confusion.

“I’ve already slept with him.” I replied. “He didn’t even hurt me.”

“You’re joking?” Paul asked me, making me even more confused. “What? While you’re still human? You can’t be serious, Annabeth. Tell me you’re not that stupid.”

“My sex life is really none of your business.” I shot back at him.

Suddenly he took hold of my arms.

“No! You can’t do this!” Paul growled at me.

“Paul?” I asked, fear in my voice.

“Listen to me, Annabeth.” Paul asked.

“Paul, let me go!” I yelled at him.

Suddenly Emmett appeared.

“Paul, calm down, all right?” Emmett asked him.

“Are you out of your mind? Huh? You’ll kill her!” Paul yelled at him.

As Paul freaked out, Sam and the other werewolves come over to break up the commotion.

“Walk away, Paul.” Sam ordered. “Enough, Paul!”

“Stay out of this, Sam.” Paul snarled at him.

“You’re not gonna start something that we’ll have to finish.” Sam ordered.

“She’ll die.” Paul shot back.

“She’s not our concern anymore.” Sam ordered. “Both of them. Let’s go, Seth!”

“No! You can’t do this!” Paul growled.

“Paul?” I asked, fear in my voice.

“Listen to me, Annabeth.” Paul asked.

I didn’t say anything as Paul glared at me and Emmett. Sam and the other werewolves left and Paul reluctantly followed them.

“I’m really, really, really stupid.” I sighed as I turned to Emmett.

“No, it’s all right. Come on, people are probably missing us.” Emmett reminded me. “Let’s go back.”

We headed back to the party. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie took me inside to get changed. Emmett met us inside. Emmett’s jaw dropped when he saw me.

“You look beautiful.” Emmett complimented me.

“Thank you, Emmett.” I giggled.

He held his arm out as I took it and we walked outside. Everyone threw rice over our heads as we exit the house. Aunt Renee and Aunt Jenny teared up when they saw me.

“So, they really won’t tell you where they’re taking you?” Aunt Renee asked as she pulled me aside.

“No, it’s a surprise.” I replied.

“Well, wear a hat. Sunscreen. Take care of yourself.” She asked me.

“I will.” I agreed.

“Okay.” She smiled as she hugged me. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I replied.

“So much.” She added.

“Thank you.” I replied.

“Everything’s packed and ready to go.” Uncle Charlie spoke up.

He, Uncle Peter, and Emmett were putting the luggage in the trunks of the cars.

“Thanks, Uncle Charlie.” I hugged him.

“Oh. I’m gonna go see him again. Yeah.” Aunt Renee sighed as she left.

“Uncle Charlie.” I sighed.

“Well…it’s gonna be strange, you not living under my roof.” He sighed in sadness. “Your mother and father would be so proud of you.”

“Yeah. It’s gonna be strange for me, too.” I agreed. “They are.”

“You know it always be your home, right?” He asked.

“I know.” I replied.

“I love you, Uncle Charlie. Forever.” I hugged him.

“I love you, too, Annabeth. I always have and I always will.” He sighed. “All right. Go on. You don’t wanna miss your plane. Wherever it’s going.”

“Okay. Bye.” I smiled as I walked to Emmett.

“You ready?” He asked me.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” I nodded in agreement as we got into the car.

As Emmett started the car and began to drive, I saw all the guests waving goodbye to us. As we left, the house disappeared. I heard a wolf’s lonely howl.

-Rio-

Emmett and I arrived in Rio. As the driver piloted the car through the busy streets of Rio, we saw that people are celebrating. Emmett asked the driver to stop and we got out. Emmett twirled me around as we joined in on the celebration. I smiled as he dipped me down and kissed me.

After a while, we got back into the car and the driver took us to a port. We got out as Emmett paid the driver and grabbed the bags out of the trunk. He led me to a boat. We got in and Emmett turned it on, piloting it away from the port.

“So, we’re not staying in Rio?” I asked.

“No, we’re just passing through.” Emmett told me as an island came into view.

“Are we close?” I asked.

“That’s Isle Esme. It was a wedding gift from Carlisle.” Edward told me.

After we arrived on Isle Esme, Emmett picked me up to carry me over the threshold.

“Is this totally necessary?” I laughed.

“I am nothing if not traditional.” Emmett told me as he put me down.

He followed me into the bedroom as I looked at him.

“You wanna take a look around? You tired?” Emmett asked me.

I shook my head no.

“Do you wanna go for a swim?” Emmett asked.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I could use a few human minutes.” I said.

“Don’t take too long, Mrs. Cullen.” Emmett teased as he left the bedroom, stripping as he goes.

“Okay.” I nodded as I watched him go.

I bit my lip as I rushed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, shaved, and brushed my teeth. I look through my suitcases and saw nothing but lingerie.

“Rosalie!” I whined as I blushed.

These are very racy lingerie. That girl wanted me to get it on. I sucked it up and walked onto the beach. I, naked, joined Emmett in the sea.

“You’re so beautiful.” He smiled as he faced me.

I kissed him as he lifted me up.

“Don’t be a coward.” I asked as he carried me to the bedroom.

“Really for our second time?” Emmett asked as I pulled him closer to me.

He laid me down on the bed as he hovered over me.

LEMON SCENE

“I trust you.” I told him as he peppered my neck with kisses.

I arched my neck to let him have more room. His hands roamed down to my legs, separating them as his fingers rubbed me. I moaned as he added a finger. I arched my back in pleasure. Emmett’s lips kissed all over my body, leaving hickeys on my neck and breasts.

“Emmett, please.” I beg as he kisses down my body.

“Beg for me.” Emmett growled as he licked my wet folds.

His tongue entered me, making me moan loudly. His tongue pumped in and out of me as I began to feel a knot in my stomach. I gasped as it increased. Emmett growled as he smelled it. I released my orgasm all over his tongue. He lapped it up as he lined himself at my entrance. I nodded as he pushed into me. He filled me as I kissed him. I nodded as he began to move.

He moved in and out of me slowly as he kissed me back. Then he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into me. He growled into the kiss as he pounded into my G-spot. I moaned as he hit it repeatedly.

“Faster, Emmett, faster!” I moaned as he placed his hands on the bed-frame, nearly breaking it in half.

I can feel my next orgasm reaching me as Emmett pounded into me. He flipped us over as I began to ride him. His hands cupped my breasts as I lowered myself onto his member. As we both reached our orgasm, we released it. I laid down on my back as he kissed me.

“Thank you.” I gasped for breath as he held me in his arms, falling asleep.

-The next morning-

After I woke up from the night we made love, I stood in front of a mirror remembering the previous night. I smiled at the memory as I can still feel his lips on mine.


End file.
